Harlie:Gotham High?
by One of theMaddest
Summary: Hi, I'm Harlie. I moved to Gotham recently.I got a letter tipping me off about strange activity in the Asylum. Now it's up to me to stop whatever is happening before it's too late. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything. Batman and those guys belongs to DC._

Harliene 'Harlie' Alixandra Palindrome. That's my name, don't forget it. I'm just your average 16 year old high school student going for a PhD in Physiology. I just moved here with my family last week, and got to tour Arkham Asylum. There were rumors of a De aging experiment, but that was top secret and I totally didn't over hear anything. I also didn't hear any stories about inmates being abused, or there high escape rate, but enough about that.

Let's talk about my family. My mom is a teacher at Gotham University. She teaches advanced mathematics, and gets payed a fair salary. She had long curly red hair that she always has in a high bun. Her eyes are deep blue and nice, but always kept in a stern glare. Her skin is fair, and she has small features. My moms actually really pretty under her black and wight suit, and black heels. As for my dad. I don't really know a lot about him. He left when I was little, he drank a lot and he was in and out of jail a lot. I don't really care. I have my mom's looks but I show them. I keep my hair in pony tails, not a bun. I smile and my eyes are wide, not narrow like mom's. I were a red belly top and black skinny jeans. I also were these adorable knee high gold boots.

I live in a small down town apartment with a clear view of Wayne Manor. Wayne Manor is ancient, dating back hundreds of generations. My apartment was built mere years ago. It's small with two bed rooms, a living room, a kitchen dining room and a bathroom. It's beside and old run down storage warehouse. In my room was a small twin bed, a dark wooden desk and a dark dresser. The walls were painted cherry red, and the sheets were black. I was sitting on the bed going over the letter I received in my head.

 _'Dear Ms. Harliene Palindrome,_

 _I am wrighting to inform you that you will no longer be attending Maromatin High. You will be going to Gotham High with all you're expences payed. I've been watching you. Your a smart girl Harlie, and I don't often ay that. You deserve to meet some of my freinds, to know what's going on. You will have a tour of the asylum when you arrive. Listen carfuly and say the right things to meet us. Try to meet us all. Try for Scarecrow. Doctor Crane that is. Enigma.'_

I admired this Enigma's patients. Each letter was cut out individually from newspapers. I would never have the patients to do that. But that's when mom packed me up and moved us to Gotham because she had a new job opportunity that payed better.

It was hard to forget all the people I talked to when I visited the asylum. The first was a blond girl with wight skin, red lips, and bright blue eyes. Her features were large. Her name was Harleen Quinzell, or Harlie Quin. She was bubbly and obsessed with a 'Mistah J.' She was a smart girl, but her obsession was outshining her mind, and sanity. I felt bad for her. I remembered are talk well.

Her cell was small, painted with red and black diamonds. Her orange uniform was ill fitting. The guards had allowed me to talk to her thru the bars only.

"Hey, what's a kid like you doin' here?" She asked a bit sassy at first. She didn't seem to happy about the uniform or being in a cell for that matter.

"I'm visiting. Got nothing better to , I never thought I would meet anyone. Today is going to be quite interesting. A day like no other. Listening to people talk, and talking back. Engaging you in conversation. Talking to the inmates. Telling them about me. Exiling at school. Rotating jobs a bit. Finding out who you are. Recycling when I can. Oh boy that's a hard letter. Minding my words. Excelling at this a lot less now. Needing more ideas. I cant think of a sentience for the next one. Getting close to finishing. Mother of, what kind of a name is this? Answering you."I said getting odd looks from the guards and Harlie.

"I.G.O.T.A.L.E.T.T.E.R.F.R.O.M.E.N.I.G.M.A." I sighed, the guards were dense and ignored me.

"Oh. So your the one." Harlie said a bit lighter. "Mistah J said something about a new girl. Good luck finding what your looking for."

"Who's Mistah J?"

"My puddin."

I was pulled off after that. "So what's your interest in the inmates?" The first guard asked. I don't really remember them, just the blue cop cap they wore and the stun guns.

"I want to work here when i grow up, so I want to know who I'm dealing with." This got me brought to the next person. Jerome, or the Joker. He had wight skin, and his green hair. Hies green eyes and cut smile making him look mad. He seemed fine with being there.

"Oh, look is she a new friend?" He asked sarcastically smiling at me. "Whats your name little girl?"

"Harliene 'Harlie' Alixandra Palindrome." I said, he had a glass of some sort between us.

"Your new here aren't you. Are you the girl?" He asked, that's all I did with him. He was definitely mad. After a bit of careful wording I got myself to a more interesting inmate. He had nice brown hair, brown eyes and peach skin on the left side and a huge burn of the right. Harvie Dent, and Two Face. I talked to both personalitys.

"Hello, is there any thing your looking for?"

 _"Of course there is, there always is.'_

"Yes an enigma." I said with a smile at there equal confusion.

"Eddy?"

 _" ?"_

"The Riddler?"

"I got a letter from an enigma." I said, "He said I was smart, and that was rare for him."

The two started bickering about if they should help or not.

"Heads or tails!" I yelled pulling out a coin.

"The terror of Gotham! He'll help." Harvie said as I was pulled off.

"What are you playing at?"

"Nothing, I just want to know about the place I'm moving into. What is this terror?" Luckily the guards had changed to even dimmer ones. I was lead down a long hall to a cell with a metal door was opened and I was lead inside. In side was a not to old not to young man. He had thoughtful brown eyes, and prominent features. He aslo had neat brown hair.

"Yell if you kneed help." With that they left. I stuck my toung out at them, I wanted to be alone with him anyways. I knew who it was, the Terror of Gotham himself, the one name I knew from the letter. Doctor Johnathan Crane, aka the Scarecrow.

"Hello Child. What brings you to this hell hole?" He asked looking at me.

"A letter and a long day." I said with a sigh. "Ant four idiots."

Johnathan licked his lips in thought, he fixed his thin glasses. He seamed intrigued more than anything. "A letter, from who?"

"Well the letter simply said Enigma, but i was informed by Harvie and two face of three more names, sort of two." I smiled and sat down. "How did you score this cell? It's like an actual room." I looked around. The bed was soft and a double, there was a desk by the window and a toilet room. It was bigger than mine.

"Being on the list of C room patients. What were the three names child?"

" , Eddy, and Riddler." I said then I handed him the letter. He lightly bit the back of his pen as he read it.

"He really doesn't Child. I'm actually impressed. I wonder what he meant by this part. Try and get to me? It's almost like he wanted me to be the one you were after and not him. I wonder." Jonathan pulled something out of his desk. A black light. He hovered over the back.

"Found me. Now her is my clue for you. Arkham is a strange plaice with many secrets. Inmates that are not really insane, but are more so test subjects. Ask Johny about the door. Then follow my instructions. First is Johny's other self. Then Harlie in all her joy. Find the truth and find it fast. Enigma is who you are now, not me. Riddler is the name for me. On time or never again. over and over until the end. My trust is in you to save the day." Johny read and I sighed. "Wat is it?"

"Password. It's a letter based riddle. Other name of you was Scarecrow. So first is S. Second is Harlie in all her joy, A. S.A." I paused. "S.A.I.F.E.R.O.O.M."

Johnathan smiled brightly. It was a genuine smile too. "So, you kneed a costume?" He asked and I nodded.

Now I was sitting on my bed waiting. Johny had said he would send me my costume as soon as he could. But it had been a week. I was starting to get a bit nervous. He said it would be max a week.

"There is a package for you!" Mom yelled from the door. I ran over and grabbed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_I still own nothing! DC owns Batman_

I smiled opening the letter first. This one was hand written.

 _'Dear Child,_

 _Sorry this took so long. Falcone was particularly paranoid. So was Penguin. Any was here you are, along with a creation of my own._

 _Johnathan Crane. P.S No it's not fear gas.'_

I smiled lightly, opening the box. It is was a one pieced black suit with a attached red skirt, a red mask. It also had gloves with hidden gas sprayers. Finlay there were a few small containers of gas labeled Puzzle gas. With the smile still on my face I got dressed into the outfit and climbed out the window. I was ready to take Arkham by surprise, if I only knew what the gas did.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice sounded behind me. Turning arund I saw a man in a bat suit. 'Bruce Wayne A.k.A Batman. Vigilante.'

"Hello Batman. I am Enigma. Or at least I am now. I have taken the name from Eddy. I have something to investigate, but first to test my gift." And with that I sprayed him with the gas. "What was that?" I asked waiting for a effect. I looked at the canister. 'Do not use on Batman.'

"Sorry. I did not read the fine print I'm new to this." I said with a sight, he just sighed.

"What are you doing?" He demanded angerly. I knew I was in trouble. "Look I have my tip, I'm following it. Now to find someone elce to try this on that's not you." With that I took off.

It wasn't long before I found a group of thugs. I quickly gassed them and sighed as they started screaming in terror. It was fear gas. "God damn it he lyed." 'Why isn't this effecting me.' I thought in confusion. I was off before the cops got there.

The next day I got ready for school like normal. I knew word would have spread about the attack and fear gas. But everyone knew Johnathan was still locked up. "Hey, did you hear the news?" A girl with long brown hair and lavender eyes asked running up. She was wearing a blue uniform like outfit.

"Hear what Layce?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Layce had moved here from Metropolis and knew everything like she was there.

"There was an attack. Batman got gassed but then the person gassed some goons and took of! It was a girl so it couldn't be Jonathan! Was it you?"

"No it wasn't me! Why would you even think that Layce?" I crossed my arms.

"Well your new to this place!"

"What dose that have to do with anything?" I asked putting some stuff in my locker. I really didn't want to listen to Layce, but it was too late.

"The girl said..." "How do you know everything so well. Maybe it was you!" I hissed in anger. She teared up a bit. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm stressed."

Layce nodded as we walked into class. We were all surprised as the door locked behind me, and Johnathan walked up. Looking around the class he smiled.

"Sit, sit everyone." He said frighteningly sweetly. I didn't flinch as I gave him a Bull-shit-it-was look. "Now who can tell me what they fear the most." Jonathan pushed a button and the hole class started screaming, but me and him. We did not have masks on, but it didn't effect us.

"What are you playing at?" I hissed putting my suit on in the closet.

"I merely wanted to see why you weren't one of the people freaking out. Can you see them? The fears?" A tremor ran down his spine. "This probably isn't good for my health." He admitted. He enjoyed fear? He liked it?

"What is with you?" I asked then paused as I noticed it. Crows, and a lot of them. "Ok, yah that was just bad planing. This is a lot too much. Alright fuck. Anti fear. Why don't I have any? What the hell was I thinking?" Now he just looked terifyed.

I gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do see them. Just don't fear them. I mean, I gassed Bats. And no I did not read the fine print. No one dose!" I hissed lightly and he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Right as Batman arrived.

"Look, I'm confused too Bats. Leave me out of this one." I said giving Johny an apologetic look before taking off. He still looked terifyed.

The next day, I was called to the office. Standing there was Bruce Wayne. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and sharp features. He wah in a blavk suit with a blue tie. "Hello Bruce. Call me Harlie. There's no need for formals." I said holding out my hand.

"May I speek to her alone Mr. Alines?" Bruce asked. With that Mr. Alines walked out.

"Look I know who you are and I know you know who I am. What is your goal Enigma?" He demanded glaring at me.

"Bats. Why the hell did you say that?" I smiled, I did already know. He just continued to glare.

"Give me the gas Enigma. You shouldn't have that!" He snarled and I shook my head.

"Allies or not I don't care. As long as I shut down Arkham Asylum!" I hissed with a glare. He sighed and nodded.

"Why do you want to do that?"

"There abused unless there level C." I rubbed the back of my neck. I really didn't like the quiet Bats. He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Who are you working for?"

"I'm not. I just got a tip." I said with a sight. How did he make me talk. "There was also some de aging thing. But that's mine!" Bruce paused at that.

"I mean that's my lead! Why would I want to de age anyone?" With that I left. That night after homework I put on my costume and roamed the streets, taking pout more thugs and Robin before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing! DC owns Batman and any other things I reference that are DC._

I smiled as my work was becoming well known. Hitting everyone, low thugs and Batman allies alike. I helped Harlie but not Joker. Riddler not Anarkie. Johnny not Crock. I had several names too. Child, Harlie,Enigma, Puzzles, Gray Zone, and psyco. I didn't mind, as long as I got the information I needed. I was almost ready to strike Arkham, I just needed to get in somehow. I needed a reason for me to be there. I would have to wait.

That day when I showed up to class are reall teacher was there. Mr. Zinthin. He had short messy black hair, blue eyes and round features. He was in a red suit. I didn't fully listen, just enough to know what we were working on.

At recess I saved Layce from a bully. She was grateful of me and my fighting skills. I was just solidifying an alibi. I really didn't like her, but if I wanted anyone to believe me I had to seem innocent.

"Harlie! Thank you!" She yelled and I smiled. "Sure."

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. A few classes and a lot of homework. When she got home she was greeted by Bruce again.

"Hello Bruce." I said with a small sigh.

"Hello Harlie. How have you been?" Bruce asked as Mom tried to impress him, it was clear he had seen it before.

"Thank you. Your daughter is a very special girl. I would like to help her out. I would love if she came and stayed with me." He said with a smile. Mom walked out to give us are space, and to go for a walk.

"What? Why do you want that? You know I'll be out as much as you, and that I wont take well to Robin." I hissed. I did want to but I could never let him know that. Bruce just smiled.

"Dick doesn't like you ether. But he doesn't know it's you. You will just have to play nice." Bruce said with a look in his eyes. "Of you could be a C level patient in Arkham."

"Alright. I'll pack!" I put my hands up. I would have to get Johny to get a thug to give me the gas. But that wouldn't be too bad.

After packing my stuff into a limo I got into the car with my costume and remaining gas. I was beside Dick and we were both glaring at each other. Across from me was Barbra. Dick had short black hair brown eyes and sharp features. Barbra had long brown hair and sweet blue eyes.

"Will you two stop glaring?" Bruce asked from beside Barbra.

"He started it!" I whined lightly and he sighed. I did not like Dick. Dick hated me. Bruce knew that whatever he was planing would be hard to accomplish.

"What are you planing?" I asked glaring at Bruce. I did not like the secrecy.

"Look. Let's just say your a test. I want to see if I can re rehabilitate some patients at my house." Bruce said giving me a warm, knowing smile. I had a connection with some of them. "Besides I have a way too big house with hundreds of rooms." My face softened at that.

"I had a guesthouse built for anyone who is rehabilitated." Bruce said a little more siriusly. I nodded, it was good to know that Gotham might be getting better soon. I had a feeling this is what Eddy wanted me to do.

Once we arrived I was less than surprised at the size. "Now, I should probably tell you. I don't expect you to be perfect. Just no purposeful friendly fire. That means no attacking team mates anymore." Bruce said and I rolled my eyes.

"I work alone." I said before adding. "Sort of." Dick just glared at me some more.

Barbra gave me a tour starting with my large room. It had a desk, window, walk in closet, window bench, a desk and a bed side table. Then the kitchen, then dining room. Finally the Bat cave. Once I was in the cave my Costume and equipment was added to the others. Dick walked down with a sigh. "Dad want's you. I don't see why were doing this. Get dressed, were taking Arkahm tonight." Dick said and I smiled.

"Thanks Dicky boy." I said teasingly.

"Whatever." He said steeping into the changer. He came out in the odd robin outfit. I did the same, only in mine. Barbra followed, coming out in a nice purple bat suit.

Once we were in the main area we were greeted by Batman.

"This is going to be a simple check out the situation motion. Enigma yes, we might have to fight the guards. We are not freeing anyone yet."

"Oh. So get in look around get out?" I seamed upset, and Brucie rolled his eyes. He really didn't like my attitude. I was very self preserved. I didn't like when things weren't going my way ether. That's when it hit me. 'You want to de age them! Why?"I hissed anger taking it's hold on me. Was I really just the pawn?

"It will be easyer on them to be rehabilitated around your age!" He defended. I just rolled my eyes. I was being used! For one of the main things I was trying to shut down!

"I was trying to shut that hell hole down! That's a medical procedure! There not giving content!" I hissed a glow forming in me eyes.

"Back down Enigma! It's for there best!" Dick snapped back.

"Hear her out Robin!" Barbra added defending me.

"That's enough. we will see with this, how many kneed it and who doesn't."Batman tried to reassure us, but it didn't work. Dick was glaring me down, and Barbra seamed upset with Bruce.

"Let's not do that tonight. Were going scoping to make sure there weren't any jail breaks." Batman said finally getting a even "What!" From everyone. No one wanted to just scope. "Untill we can work together, we are not taking the asylum. I'm I understood.

"Yah." I muttered.

"Yes, sir." Barbra responded sarcastically.

"Alright Batman." Dick said with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

_I still don't own anything! DC owns all rights!_

The night was successful and when I got back to my room there was a box. On the box was a letter.

'Sleep well my Child. I'm sorry you were unable to go tonight. I'm fine with what your doing. I'm out so find me tomorrow. We should talk. Here's some more gas. Sorry about lying to you. Would you still have used it I wonder? See you there Johnathan Crane.' I smiled as I opened the box. So I would have to look for min. I placed the letter in a safe locked box in a locked drawer. When I was done that Bruce walked in.

"So did you get what you wanted?" He knew what I got. I simply nodded as he took the box. When he returned he sat on my bed.

"What did he tell you? Shat did they tell you? Harlie what did you see?" He asked giving me a weak smile.

"I saw bruises, fresh. Cuts and burns. I heard talk bout electron therapy and de aging." I hissed not looking up. "I saw a look in Johnny's eyes of loneliness. He seemed like he missed someone. I want to help him." My voice softened a bit.

"What is your problem with Grayson? " His voice was soft. I looked up with a sigh.

"He was in my way." I admitted tilting my head. "Why do you care?"

"I care because you have made quite the name for yourself here. I was wondering what compelled you to start this quest of yours." He sighed as he stood up.

"Eddy said I was smart. He said that he didn't normally say that. He got me into the asylum, I just went from there. But the condition of some of the inmates was. Really bad. The letter mentioned Johnny by name. Bruce, is there something between them?" I asked looking up. He paused turning around. It was clear that he knew little about the two.

"From what I've heard they were friends on and off in school. Bad joke hear, misplaced riddle there. But they made up really quickly each time." Bruce said before leaving. I looked at the notes again. There was no sign of them being close, just working together maybe, once or twice. But there was no indication that they new each other past that. I sighed as I took a black light to the back of the page.

'Child, if you found this it means you remembered what I showed you. Me and Eddy met in ninth grade. We were friends on and off since then. We met up again as Riddler and Scarecrow, and caught up. I thought you might be wondering. Eddy's got a thing for Two-face or me. I'm not quite sure. Sorry if we confused you.'

Is smiled, this was a cool trick. Putting the letters together I locked them up and got to work. I made a small inch long clip with a black light in it. It wasn't very big, but it would work. I walked into the cave and added the clip. After words I logged onto the large computer and went into the records Bruce kept on everyone.

 _'Harlie Quin, Scarecrow, Riddler, Penguin, Two-face, Joker, Enigma, Calinderman. Wait Enigma?'_ I thought in confusion scrolling true the names. Curiosity took over and I clicked the name.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind me. It was Barbra.

"Why dose he have records on so many people?"I asked clicking out of me into the list. A look of surprise passing over my features. Barbra sighed, placing a sportive hand on my shoulder. "I don't really know."She admitted with a sigh. I turned around and turned the computer off.

"Why don't you come with me and we can watch a movie or something." Barbra smiled and I nodded. I kneaded a break from everything too.

Barbra was true to her word and took me out to see a movie. The movie was pretty lame, but me and Barbra enjoyed making fun of it. I had popcorn left and we were picking at it as we were so caught up in are conversation that we took a wrong turn down a dark ally. Looking up I let out a sigh, this was not good.

"Were are we?" I asked looking at her with a sigh. Barbra shook her head. She didn't know. That's when I heard it. A loud bang and a had been shot at waist height. I quickly his behind a building.

"Ever dance with the devil in the pail moon light?" It sounded like the Joker. But when had he gotten out, and hat did he want with Barbra.

"No you freak. What do you want?" Barbra asked in pain.

"I want to see you smile." He said walking into my line of view. He had both a gun and a knife. Barbra just seamed scared. This was never supposed to happen, and I didn't know what to do!

After looking around for a bit I saw it, the bat signal. But how to get there? I turned away from the crime and looked around the building. There was a set of stairs that lead to the top floor. Maybe there would be a roof exit up there. I quickly ran up the stairs and to the my nose I looked down at the crime one last time. Joker was indeed 'playing' his prey, and that would give me some time. I hoped. I quickly maneuvered the roof tops until I reached the signal. The switch was heavy and stiff and it was an old signal to begin with. It took me a few trys to get it on. Once it was on, I waited impatiently for Bruce to show up.

"What is..." He stated but I didn't let him finish. "Joker, Barbra shot. Slow death. Help!" I yelled pointing to were the crime was. But what I saw surprised me. Barbra was missing, and there in a pool of blood was the Joker. "What the hell?"

The blood around him formed a riddle. "Peel one of and scratch my head, what once was red is black instead." Me and Bruce read at the same time.

"A match but what dose that have to do with anything?" Bruce paused looking around.

"Can you make a normal light a black light?" I asked in though. Bruce nodded looking at me. I quickly took the bat off of the signal then nodded for him to do it. With a confused look, Bruce took off with a sigh. I was confused as to what he was after, but he soon returned with a black light large enough to shine over the hole crime.

"Yours is. No were not going there." I said before looking again. Under the black light appeared and off shape. The outline of a robin. What did a robin have to do with anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Batman, DC dose._

Once we got back to the house I sighed. Barbra had been my only true friend here, and now she was gone. I quickly made my way to my room. On my bed was a letter with a robin on it.

'Hello, you've caught my interest. Sorry about the girl, she was part of my plan. Why don't you ask Batsy what happened to me.'

Who the hell did this person think he was? Barbra was killed by the Joker. What happened to him, how would Bruce know? With a huff I walked up to him and handed over the letter.

"I have no idea. But the hand writing is is familiar." Bruce said with a sigh. "I wonder if it's really him."

"Who?" I asked with a confused look in my eye.

"An old friend." Bruce said handing it back. I tilted my head.

"A old Robin?"

Bruce just walked off looking thoughtful. Something was bugging him. I walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder." Look we have both lost someone. Some one close to us. I kneed to go to school tomorrow and you have to tell the commissioner about his daughter. I don't know how you are going to do that but, you have to. I can't." I sighed standing up and walking into the kitchen. "Tomorrows a new day, right. Let's enjoy it." That's when the phone rang.

"Hello. Yes this is Bruce speaking. Alright, may I ask why? What do you mean, missing? Alright, sure I'll cover for as long as you kneed." Bruce said before hanging up. "Aperintly a teacher was kidnapped last night and I kneed to fill in for him." He looked concerned.

"Who?"

"Well three in total, but they found someone else to cover for them. Your math teacher was the one I had to take over for." He tilted his head at me. "You a good student?"

"I like to think so." I smiled. I did listen and I did my work. But I did trail off sometimes. That wasn't initially my fault. I just had a small attention span. A really small attention span.

"If you say so."

The next day when I arrived at school I was curious to see who were the temporary teachers. I already knew Bruce, but the other two. When I walked into rt I was met with a familiar face. Harleen Quinzel, Harlie Quin. She was in a half red half black dress that swapped sides at the waist. Her smile was large and genuine.

"Alright class, who can draw me Red?" She said smiling as everyone struggled to think of how to draw a colour. I knew two red heads, me and Ivy. Sketching a base I decided on us enjoying tee n one of her flowers. The proportions were a bit hard, but when Harlie walked up, she seemed impressed.

"I haven't seen anyone draw Red like that since the one time I drew Red like that. But the quality is more Johnny. Good job kid." Harlie's smile was bright. "You are not Red, you are ginger."

Math was pretty simple compared to normal. It was only when I got to English that my heart truly skipped a beat. The man in the room had short red hair, bright green eyes and was wearing a green suit with a purple question mark tie. Behind him on the board was Mr. Nigma.

"Harlie get a move on!" Layce said giving me a good shove. I fell over and landed on my face right next to a brown shewed foot, that hadn't been there a second ago.

"Now Ms. Larinthime, that is no way to treat a class mate. So why don't you saner this riddle and see what your fiat is. Eight of us go forth not back, to protect are king from foes attack?" Eddy said with a smile offering me his hand. I took it and got up.

"I don't know. I'm not really good at riddles." Layce said and I sighed. She wasn't really all that smart at all.

"Chess pawns." I said rolling my eyes at her. "That wasn't too hard f a riddle now was it?"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "What are you good at?" Layce paled. "Info. I'm good with info."

"What good is that if you don't even know a simple riddle?" Eddy was being hard on her, but not too hard. He was being surprisingly nice. Probably so he didn't tip Bruce off. I smiled at him and sat in the front row. "Aren't we exited? Do you know who I am?" He smiled a me.

"Edward Nigma." I said with a nod.

"Alright class, done anyone know what were..." Eddy paused as the forum of a certain ex-professor walked in. It was Johny. "Hello? Crane, what are you doing here?" Johny simply walked up to Eddy and whispered something in his ear, just loud enough for the first row to hear. "So I heard you you and Harvie? You a thing or not?"

"Johny has anyone ever told you, You Are A Terrible Whisperer?" Eddy said yelling the last five words. Johny looked at the front row, which was very red. "Oh. But are you?"

"Yes and no. Look I don't quite know myself ok? Why?" Eddy sighed and Johny smiled. "I'll is your first time." With that he sat by the desk. Eddy just rolled his eyes.

"Now who remembers what we were working on yesterday?" Eddy asked. At this point he knew the class was ether to dense or, in the case of the first row, in shock to answer.

"We were righting a story on are lives. It was supposed to be ten chapters long." I said shaking my head. I was already informed of Eddy's crush. Eddy just seamed confused.

"Right. Now who is anywhere near done?" Eddy smiled once he recuperated. Only a few hands went up, mine was one of them. "This is really pathetic. Why aren't there more hands?"

"People are morons." I suggested with a shrug. Eddy chuckled, so did Johnny. Johny smiled when Eddy paused in confusion, he had no idea what to do.

"Do you need help?" Johny asked with a smile still wide on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_I still don't own anything!_

After class I stayed back. I wanted to talk to them about what was going on. Once the last kids were out I walked up to the desk. Eddy was glaring lightly at Johny, but Johny was unfazed. As I got closer I heard what they were saying.

"And you didn't even hesitate!" Eddy yelled as Johny leaned back in his chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you done yet?" Johny muttered at his overly emotional friend.

"Harvie started being really physical with me!" Eddy yelled bursting into tears. Johny nodded, almost as if he saw it coming.

"I know you love him, but please let him go. He's very unstable Eddy. He's sick." Johny sighed lightly, a hurt look crossing his face. Eddy sniffed and nodded at Johny. "I don't know if I can." Johny sighed pulling him into a hug.

"Um. What did I just walk in on?" I asked looking at the now sobbing Eddy and slightly stressed out Johny.

"Aperintly, Harvie started getting abusive. with Eddy, again. There almost as bad as Joker and Harlie. Only Harvie is apologetic when he dose realize what he's doing." Johny said rubbing Eddy's back. "I just don't want to leave him!" Edy sobbed.

"Eddy. I don't think this is good for you. Can I see?" I asked concern filling my voice. Eddy nodded pulling back. He took off his shirt to reveal several burn marks, probably acid. All of them followed a bit of a controlled pattern. I shook my head. How could anyone do that to there partner. It was just sickening!

"Why would any one do that?" I asked shaking my head. I felt bad for him. It was clear that Johny did to. When Eddy stoped crying Johny got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Look Eddy. I'm not good with this kind of thing, but if you want you can fall onto me." He said with a smile.

"What?" Me and Eddy both said at the same time. Johny paused in thought.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Johny asked a bit clearer this time. Edy's eyes lit up.

"Alright Johny, where to?"Eddy asked smiling brightly. I nodded and made to leave.

"Wait what did you come in for?" Eddy asked noticing my move. I turned back around.

"With all the teachers, I just wanted to know what was going on." I sad looking at the floor. They were never going to answer me, why should they. Johny caught my look, and pulled my chin up.

"Are you afraid?" He asked and Eddy rolled his eyes. I shook my head, I wasn't really.

"I just doubt you will answer me." I let out sigh and blinked back a few ears, his nails were sharp. "Oh and you kneed to cut your nails." I pulled my head away from him. Johny nodded and sat on the desk.

"We don't know." Eddy admitted and I paused.

"Wait what?"

"We have no idea what's going on."

"Oh, so it wasn't you?" At that Eddy and Johny laughed. "Do you find me humerus?"

"Not at all Child. It's just, why would we attack the school system?" Johny asked and I paused. Why would anyone?

"I don't know. Why would anyone?" I paused. "And why would Harley be a choice for a teacher?"

John nodded at this and so did Eddy. Harley was a good girl, but not very stable. Why would she be on the next in line list unless someone wanted to get in. And with the old Robin that took Barbra. It was odd to say the least.

"What about the Robin that took Barbra's body? What about him?" I asked and Eddy shook hiss head. He seemed as confused as I was.

"I just wanted to get your attention, and tell you what I knew." Eddy said and I nodded.

Later Bruce came to walk me home. Despite the danger in Gotham, we could handle are selves. Once we reached the mansion I was brought to my room and Bruce left. What was he up to? Was he planing on starting the project, or was he interrogating my friends? Ether way I had to stop him. Quickly I climbed out the window and into the Batcave. Once there I noticed the computer was on. Walking up to it I hit play on the open video.

"Harlie I know you are watching this and wondering were I went. Easy. I'm interrogating someone, but not your friends. You don't kneed to now who it is, but it's important." Bruce said thru the video, I rolled my eyes as a page appeared on the screen. "Harley Quin, the Crime Queen of Gotham. Lethal with and without a weapon. Insult her in front of the Joker and your dead. Killed five guards for fun. She is madder and braver then the Joker." The screen changed to some kind of skills test video. Harley was in a room with several robots and a table of weapons. She took the bat and the gun as the test started. She lay waist to the robots in record time. Then started laughing. I nodded at the skill. A different sheet of paper appeared. "Deathshot. Lethal from 50,000 feet away. The most deathly assassin who never misses his shot. He has a soft spot for his daughter." The screen changed to show a bald black man with brown eyes in the same room that Harley had been in. The door was still open when he was lead to the table covered in guns. "You never miss a shot, prove it." a women with black hair and dark skin said. She had such dark eyes that I couldn't tell if they were black or brown. She ha on a tight black dress that reached her knees. The man, Deathshot I assumed, picked up one of the guns and loaded it. Then he shot the roof. " Your mad." He said with a chuckle. They were real bullets. He flew thru the simulation as well. Th video went thru several others before Bruce returned on screen. "Understand now?" With that the video ended.


End file.
